Christmas Eve
by Vania
Summary: What if Miss Parker and Jarod's family joined together during Christmas? R/R please!


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters are all property of NBC, TNT and MTM. I won't get any profit out of this and probably very little feedback, so don't sue, okay? BTW, the song is performed by Celine Dion (more I don't know).

Author's note: This is a product of an idea that came in a Portuguese class. I started thinking what would happen at Christmas if Jarod and Miss Parker finally got together. What came from that is only possible due to two of my best friends. Thank you:)) BTW, the first part is from Sydney's POV, the rest is from Miss Parker's. I hope you'll like it, because this was really weird to write. Say something pleeeaaase!!!

A big thank you to my beta-reader, Dianne!

_

Oh and God blesses everyone
The good and the bad
The happy, the sad
Oh and God blesses everyone
Here's to family and friends
It's good to be here again
_ **__**

Christmas Eve

By Vania

25th December, 00:34am

After more than two hours of waiting at the airport, I finally decide to head to Miss Parker's house. She shouldn't be alone, as she usually is, and she will certainly appreciate my company. By now I should be with Michelle and my son Nicholas, but because of a storm, my flight to Chicago is grounded.

Reaching her house, I pay the taxi driver, take my bag and tell him to go. I climb the steps, sensing that something is not right. The door is partly open, so I don't bother to knock. It shouldn't be open at this hour of the night. Carefully, I open it a little bit more and step in with just my left foot. I peek in and seeing no one, I step all the way inside.

"Miss Parker!" I call, looking around, but there's no answer.

The sight is a bit scary. It looks like a wicked battle has taken place in the living room. The furniture is out of place, food is all over the floor and dishes are broken throughout the room. I immediately dismiss the supposition of her being alone, but it also makes me worry about her safety - or in Miss Parker's case, the safety of her guests.

I start to walk in the direction of the kitchen, but stop when a figure comes out of the bedroom. It is Miss Parker! I turn around to take a better look at her. Not a pretty sight and as I thought before, a battle has occurred.

Miss Parker is holding a piece of meat to her left eye, her hair is disheveled and she is dressed in her pajamas.

"Not a word, Sydney!" She warns me.

Still recovering from the initial shock, I see another figure walk out of the same bedroom, stopping me from saying whatever I was about to say. It is Jarod! He too is holding a piece of meat to his left eye! 'Have they been beating each other?' is the first thought that crosses my mind. The second one is 'What in the hell is he doing here?'

"I hope you've come on a mission of peace!" Jarod says, while I suppress the urge to laugh from seeing them like that.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

3 months before

I slowly step into the warehouse Jarod where was - or is, depending on how lucky I am. Broots and Sydney are right behind me. Gun drawn, I go to the table, which is set for dinner for two. This makes me believe that he might still be close. However, it seems that nobody is home. 'What's the message behind the two glasses, two plates and four sets of cutlery?' I wonder as I put my gun back in its holster.

The nerve of the guy! And it smells like he is actually cooking dinner! He can't be far. Broots goes to the oven and informs us that Jarod is making lasagna. Instead of turn the thing off, he'd left it on, probably thinking that he would have time to eat it.

Seeing that he is no longer in the warehouse, I send them away. This gives me enough time to check out the other room, which we have not yet inspected. I'm not even worrying about taking out my gun now. Opening the door, I'm astonished to see that a man wearing a black leather jacket is sitting in the chair opposite to me. Could it be him? No, it can't be. Wake up! By now, Jarod is miles away or he is somewhere watching while I make a fool of myself!

I tell him to identify himself, but he doesn't even move. Walking on tiptoe, if that is possible with my heels - what I wouldn't give to have a good pair of sneakers right now, I step into the office and stop in front of the desk, resting my hands on it. Still, he doesn't turn around. I'm getting nervous. I know it hardly seems credible, but I have to admit that this guy really looks like Jarod, but it can't be him, otherwise he would have jumped through the window the minute I stepped into the room. I decide on another approach and go around to the other side of the desk. As it is said: 'If Mahomet doesn't go to the mountain then the mountain comes to him', or something to that effect. In this case, if the chair doesn't turn then I go to the chair. I get a strange feeling the moment I reach there. Finally, the man in the black jacket turns to face me. What I wouldn't give to see my face right now! It must be priceless. I can't believe it's him!

Almost reflexively, I put my hand to my holster, but something stops it. He grabs my hand and raises himself from the chair! What is he going to do? Not what I think he is going to do, right? He is! What should I do? Stop him? Not that it is bad, but...

«DING»

"Dinner's ready!"

That is the first thing that comes to mind. I step back as much as I can, making use of his distraction. I take a deep breath, head to the door and leave him standing there. When I'm about to open the door, Jarod blocks my way. Oh, no, here we go again.

"Not so fast! Stay for dinner!" Jarod says, putting his left hand in front of me to prevent my departure.

I confess I didn't see this one coming. So this is the hidden message of the dinner table... Maybe if I don't think too much about the answers, they'll end up right in my hands.

"We need to talk." Jarod continues. "Call the others and tell them to leave."

Seeing me grab my cell phone - I don't have a clue why I did, but I did, Jarod went to finish dinner. I dial Sydney's number and he answers it almost immediately.

"Syd, you and Broots go ahead without me. I'll talk to you later at The Centre. There's some things here I need to take a better look at."

That is all I say to him. Sydney didn't say anything, which is strange; he just did as I told him, because after a while I hear the car leaving. When I turn to the table, dinner is served and there is white wine in the glasses.

"I don't know why I agreed to this." I tell Jarod.

He points out a chair to me and pulls it for me to sit down. I understand now why that Zoë likes him. I'm not a fan of formalities, but I seat myself nonetheless. The lasagna looks good and so does the wine.

I know what he wants to talk about, but do I really want to talk about it? If I didn't feel like it, I wouldn't have stayed would I? I think it's better to start dinner. We eat in silence and when I'm finished, I rise from the table and put my dish in the sink. He does the same. I'm trapped.

"Why did you want me to stay?" I ask him.

"Because there's something I have to tell you. Something I cannot hold inside any longer." Jarod answers.

"And what might that be?"

"My love for you." He says, taking a deep breath. I guess he's thinking he said that too fast. Wait a minute! What did he say? He speaks again because of my silence, which is due to shock, actually. "It's what I feel and I had to tell you once and for all. I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me, God knows I don't, but it is something I needed to do to be on good terms with my own conscience."

"Jarod, the feelings I have for you is something I shouldn't have, but since I'm here alone with you, I don't see why I should deny them."

"What are you saying? That you really...?"

"Jarod, I love you, always have, but we took different paths and I became the hunter and you the hunted."

"We can still make a difference, Madeline." He says and I can't believe he still remembers my first name.

"I can't leave The Centre."

"I know and you don't have to. We can meet until we find a way to straighten things out."

"That won't be easy and it will be very dangerous. The Centre will never allow it."

"Forget The Centre for a while and just stay with me tonight."

"I told Sydney I would be back to work. What if they find us here?"

"I'll hide. You worry too much."

With that, Jarod wraps his strong arms around me and we kiss passionately. Completely lost in the moment, we only awake from our sweet dream when we hear a car pulling up to the warehouse. We step back from each other and, as Jarod previously told me, he hides in the basement, which I wasn't even aware existed. But not before looking at me one last time and promising me he would call.

"Parker, are you in there?"

It's Lyle! Great! What should I tell him? I straighten my clothes and hair then open the warehouse door. "What are you doing here, Lyle?" I hiss at him.

"Sydney told me you stayed to check on some things. I only came to see if I could be of any help." Lyle answers, trying to peek inside.

"No, you can't! Anyway, I'm done here already."

I think my only subterfuge is a strategic exit through the front door, and quickly, before I regret myself. I leave and hear, although I pretend not to, Lyle asking me what in the hell I was doing there.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

24th December, 10:47 pm

It is Jarod who came up with the idea. Personally, I think it's crazy, but it's also about time they know what's between us. It's already been longer than 3 months since our first encounter and Christmas is a wonderful time for reconciliation. So, here we are, getting ready for Christmas Eve. Jarod is still dressing in the bedroom, but I'm already dressed and I'm now waiting for my "sweet, dear" family to show up.

Last time they were here to meet my boyfriend we ended up playing charades. I fear the same won't happen and we will end up playing "who dies first" or "run for your life" this time.

«DING DONG»

"I'm coming!" I yell from the bedroom.

With a last look in the mirror, I go to open the door. I peek to see who it is: it's my father and the troll.

"Hi, Angel!" my father says, kissing me on the cheek. I watch him look around the room and it looks like he's really impressed with the decorations. We even have mistletoe, another of Jarod's ideas, of course. "You look beautiful! I brought you a little something," he says, handing me a present. "I hope you like it!"

"Thanks, Daddy." I say, letting them in and partially closing the door.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything to give you. I'm not sure what you like. Perhaps if we spent more time together..." Brigitte starts.

"I don't think so." I cut her off, disgusted. 'No way I'll play friends with this woman!' I think to myself.

"Where is that gentleman you wanted to introduce us to, Angel?" my father asks me.

"Oh, he's still getting dressed." I'm not sure I want to see their faces when they see who he is. Jarod is to blame if my father has a heart attack.

"It smells good! I didn't know you could cook." Brigitte says.

"I didn't, he did!" I may not like her, but it does smell good! That's what you get when you have a man who can do a little bit of everything.

"Speaking of he... does 'he' have a name?" My father asks me.

What do I tell him? 'Oh, yes, his name is Jarod.' Well, it seems I am saved from doing that, because at that very moment, Jarod walks out of the bedroom and comes over to us, and he is very well dressed.

"In fact, I think you already know 'his' name pretty well." Jarod says, putting his arm around my waist.

"You've got to be kidding me!!!" Brigitte states completely surprised, but with a look on her face that says she would give anything to be in my place right then.

"Angel, what's going on here? I demand an answer!" My father hisses. At least he didn't have a heart attack - yet.

"Aren't you happy for me, Daddy? After all, I finally caught him."

"I don't believe this!" Brigitte mutters.

Someone else enters the door; I'd left the door partly open, so I won't have to keep going over to open it, it's Major Charles, Margaret, Emily, Ethan and Gemini. They all greet us, while Brigitte and my father can barely stand up. Brigitte looks like she is going to pass out or something. Jarod's family puts their presents under the Christmas tree and sits down. The situation isn't the most normal. My father asks me for a glass of water and sits down on the coach. The blonde does the same. The other guests start chatting among themselves. At least they accepted the idea well and the ambient had to look good, at least until the meal, right?

Jarod and I try to calm things down a little bit with my family, until we figure that it will be a better if I am the only one to calm them down. So, he goes back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

As soon as Jarod is out of sight, Lyle arrives, bringing with him a bottle of champagne, Moet et Chandon... he does have good taste. All the guests turn around to see who it is and now it's Lyle's turn to stand with his mouth wide open, after seeing the picture in front of him. He looks like he's seen a ghost - or a few ghosts.

"Hi, Lyle! It's so good that you could make it!"

"What's going on here? You finally caught them?" Lyle asks, although I don't think he believes what he just asked to be true.

"We already asked that question, darling." Brigitte says to her stepson. "And to answer your second one, no. At least not in the way you're thinking."

"Give me that before you drop it." I tell him, taking the bottle out of his hand and heading to the fridge with it.

"Why is it that I think I'm not getting it?" Lyle murmurs.

I'm back, this time with Jarod embracing me as we stop under the mistletoe.

"I said you wouldn't get it." Says the troll to my brother.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this!"

"Explanation for what?" I ask, kissing Jarod passionately.

It is right at that moment that Broots and Debbie arrive and he is completely shocked with what he sees.

"M-Miss Parker?" Poor thing... I admit that this must have been a shock to him. Poor Brootsie.

"How come you've done nothing about this entire madness, Dad?" Lyle asks angrily.

"I'm too old to put up with you two. Besides, it's Christmas."

"And I'm hungry! I'm not leaving until I've eaten!" Brigitte says. Why is it that she's always hungry? It's probably because of those lollipops she's always sucking on.

"And all the restaurants are closed." My father adds.

"I've certainly died and gone to hell!" Lyle says to himself.

"By the way, is Raines coming or not? I'm really not counting on him to put in an appearance!" I say, half forgetting that the strolling bag of bones exists.

"He said that he would probably come by after midnight." My father answers me.

After Debbie and Broots greet us, Jarod brings in the turkey. We all sit down with Jarod and I sitting at opposite ends of the table. Ethan sits to the left of Jarod and Margaret to the right. Next to her is Emily then Lyle, Brigitte and my father. To my right are Broots, Debbie, Gemini and Major Charles.

It is 11pm give or take and when we are all seated, it's time to carve the turkey that is in the center of the table, more or less between Lyle and Major Charles. I, as a matter of fact, hadn't thought about this, but who is carving the turkey? Apparently, my brother is, because he got to the knife first, although Major Charles was about to grab it also. The knife itself is a big one and seeing Lyle with a knife like that in his hand is not the best thing I've ever seen in my life.

Lyle smirks at Major Charles; he's obviously decided to carve the turkey. The Major is not having any of it and makes an expression similar to Lyle's. Jarod and I are keeping an eye on where this is all going. Lyle rises from the table and directs his hand with the knife in it to his goal - the turkey, but Major Charles stops him.

"What do you think you're doing?" My brother angrily asks.

"And who do you think you are to speak to my father like that?"

Oh, no. Now Jarod is also involved.

"Speak when you're told to, lab rat."

"Hey! Just carve the turkey and shut up!" I say to Lyle.

"I don't want him to carve the turkey! My father is carving it!"

"And why should your father do it, hmm?"

"Because I want him to!"

"Excuse me, but won't it be the same no matter who carves it?" Broots interjects.

"SHUT UP, Broots!!!" We say in unison.

"Children, it's Christmas!" Debbie starts. "Why don't we do it this way? I'll carve the turkey. My father never lets me and this will be a good chance to do so."

We all shut up at the sound of Debbie's voice. I'd almost forgotten she was here. I sit again, but not before taking the knife out of Lyle's hand and giving it to Debbie. I like him better without it anyway.

Finally, after some words are exchanged between the guests, we are able to have dinner. I can't help but wonder who is going to get indigestion first.

It's almost midnight. Correction, it is midnight; the clock doesn't lie. In two seconds, Debbie is opening her presents. We all join her and open our gifts. Jarod has given me a beautiful diamond ring that I am showing off to Brigitte.

Suddenly, I realize that I don't know where Lyle is and that can't be good. I don't see Jarod either. Oh, oh... Turning around, I see my father and Brigitte sitting on the couch next to Broots. On the floor, are Debbie, Gemini, Emily and Ethan, Margaret is sitting with Major Charles. They have to be in another room.

Suddenly, I hear a dish breaking in the kitchen. I run to see what has happened and I see Lyle advancing on Jarod, who is holding a pot in his hand because he was washing the dishes.

"Boys! What are you two doing?" I ask, suddenly surrounded by everyone.

"What do you think, sis?"

I step in and take the pot out of Jarod's hand and use it to poke Lyle in his arm.

"Ouch!"

"That is because you need to learn how to behave in society!"

Returning to the living room, I see my father talking/arguing with Jarod's parents. Why is it that no one can be on good terms with each other?

«DING DONG»

Oh, no! At this hour it can only be that wheezing bastard Raines! Someone else can open the door, because I'm just not in the mood for it anymore. Brigitte goes, thank God!

I swear that if he weren't compelled to breathe air through that tank, Raines would be dead. Where's a camera when you need one? Speaking of which, I think it's about time to take the family picture. Things appear to be calmer between Lyle and Jarod, so I go to get the camera. Raines can stick with the other three.

"Let's take a picture!" I yell to my guests while putting the roll of film in the camera. I look around and what I see is just unbelievable! "I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you turn my house upside down?"

"I can explain... " My brother Lyle starts.

"I'm waiting!"

"It seems that your 'boyfriend' here doesn't like me talking to his sister, so he jumped on me!"

"I jumped on you? You started with your usual ironies and I'm sick of them!" Jarod says.

I decide to ignore the subject and take the picture anyway. No one is at their best, but it's now or never. My patience is running low and I swear if that bimbo opens her mouth again, even to just ask for coffee, I won't be able to stop myself from hurting her! I gather all of them and set the camera. When the guy at the drug store develops this he's going to laugh his head off. We return to our initial seats after the picture is taken.

I am trying to talk calmly with Jarod when my troll stepmother speaks to me. "Could you bring me some coffee, 'angel'?" She even has the nerve to call me 'angel'. Jarod whispers in my ear to take things easy. EASY? He is the one that beat my brother!!!

I go get the coffee anyway, taking advantage of the opportunity to make one for myself. When I come back into the room, Brigitte is sitting - guess where? Almost in Jarod's lap!!!! It's now! She was in a very tight spot and now it's all over! Reaching them and smirking, I hand her the coffee, but oops! As I hand her the cup, it accidentally spills all over her.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

"You never saw me like that!" I say, feeling Jarod grab me. "And you, don't you even touch me!"

"What have I done?" Jarod asks innocently.

"NOTHING! You did nothing." I answer him sarcastically.

"All of this is your fault! You filled her head with lies." Lyle starts.

"It's not my fault that you're a psychopathic, flesh eating cannibal, Lyle."

"You're what?" My father asks.

"See? Another lie! This Mr. So-and-So is a LIAR!"

"I think I saw that movie once and believe me, I'm not like him!"

More rude remarks are exchanged between them and the next thing I know, I am beating Brigitte and I am not alone. Emily is my ally, carrying a frying pan as she comes to help me.

On the other side of the room, my father is exchanging words with Major Charles and Margaret. Jarod is having a little fun with my brother, Lyle. The kids have decided to see how Mr. Raines' respiratory system works and they are having a good time with the tubing that links him to the world of the living. Ethan is also in the group and is making him pay for everything the monster has done to him during his life.

The situation is out of control, I realize as I see the remains of the turkey flying through the living room! Brigitte decides she wants to get dirty just a little bit more. In a brief moment of shock, I see Broots do something unthinkable! He punches Lyle! As it seems, Lyle too has picked the food as a weapon and hits Broots' in his shirt, one of his favorite Hawaiian ones. He should know better than to mess with Broots' shirts. Suddenly, the sound of my father's voice stops it all.

"Enough!!! We're going home! It looks like you can't behave yourselves in public!" He yells, dragging his wife and son with him out of the house. "Bye, Angel! I'll talk to you later!"

Raines follows them, cursing the second he accepted the invitation to come to my house.

Jarod's family also decides to call it a night and leaves. Broots and Debbie follow them, leaving Jarod and I alone with a house turned upside down - and some scratches and bruises.

Together we go to the living room to clean it up. The cleaning will have to wait as I decide I need a shower. I have just finished putting on my pajamas when I hear someone step in through the front door. Jarod hears it also. Did they regret their behavior and return?

"Miss Parker?" It's Sydney! Isn't he supposed to be with Michelle and Nicholas?

I leave the bedroom, dressed in my pajamas and holding a piece of meat to my left eye, ready to face Sydney's smile.

"Not a word, Sydney!" I warn him.

Jarod comes out right after me and I watch Sydney's expression change from worry to surprise.

"I hope you're coming on a mission of peace!" Jarod says; he too is holding a piece of meat to his left eye.

I can tell that Sydney is making a huge effort not to laugh.

"What happened?"

"It's a very long story, Sydney. I don't think I have enough energy to tell it to you. Let Jarod tell you." I say, collapsing on one of the couches. A knife is in the spot I sit in and jabs me in my rear end, I throw it away to the opposite side of the living room.

"It's rather simple, actually." Jarod starts.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

I wake up, still a little shaken. What kind of weird dream was that? That can't be normal! Where did that idea come from? Jarod and I together? Both families in the same house, under the same roof? I get up slowly from the bed. I need a bath, a warm, relaxing one... I look to the calendar on my table: 24th December.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Jesus!!!!!! That had to be one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had in my life! Miss Parker and I together? Where did that idea come from? I read in a book that dreams come from our subconscious, but I didn't know I had that there! Although, the idea of punching Lyle in the face two or three doesn't seem completely wasteful, but as you know, I'm against violence. It's 10 in the morning. I need a shower, a cold one preferably. I look at the calendar on the wall: 24th December. Maybe I'll visit Miss Parker after all.

----------------------

Fim!!!!


End file.
